A New Destiny for Those Forgotten
by Lee-Aeront
Summary: She was alone for a long time, her family murdered by her home village years before. They want to kill her, because she too, has a demon in her. Over the years she found new family, ones who she could protect, and they her. This is her story. NarxSak,OCx?
1. The Beggining

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters, only my own, and the plot.

It's been almost 7 years, now.

7 long years since I've been on my own.

My name is Izumi Akimoto. I am 15 years-old. I am the container of the 5-tailed-wolf/Dog, Gobi-no-Houkou.

Your probably wondering about how I got to where I am now, huh? Alright, let me tell you how my life's story began...

_**...15 years earlier, around the time on the Ky**__**ūbi**__**'s attack on Konohagakure...**_

A man stood on a hill just outside of a small burning village. This man is the village leader. He is a short and serious man, with auburn hair and hazel eyes, he wore brown pants and a blue long sleeved shirt, with sandals on his feet. A young citizen ran up to him, out of breath. "Sir, the-...the Demon is gone." he said inbetween breaths. The village leader, Deyan, smiled and asked of the fate of the seal master and his apprentice/son, in a raspy voice. "Sir, he... he passed away after the sealing. His son is still in the village though..." the young teen of about 13 answered. "...A shame he died. What of the... _child? _Did it die during the sealing as well?" he said in obvious disgust. The young teen flinched and shrunk, "W-Well, sir, she's..." he paused in discomfort and fear. "Well what!?" Deyan said impatiently. The teen flinched and took a half step back. "Sir, she's... still alive."

Deyan stared at the 13-year-old, the muscles in his face tightening, and his face turning into an angry scowl. "WHAT!? That Seal Master said the sealing process would kill the child!" he yelled furious. Most survivors of the attack who were still on the hill stopped their tasks and looked up to their leader to see what the commotion was about. "The lying basterd said it would kill the child as well as the beast!" he yelled again at the young man. He answered weakly, "Sir, I thought... I thought he said it _might_ kill the child and beast along with him?"

Deyan looked at the young teen with murder in his eyes. He reared back his arm as punched him as hard as he could in his face. The young man fell to the ground holding his face whimpering. Deyan reared his foot back and kicked the young man hard in the ribs, twice. He pointed at the youung man with a bloody hand and said, "Don't you _ever_ say _anything_ like that to me again." he said in a deadly voice. The young man only nodded his head with fear in his eyes.

Deyan looked around at all of his villagers watching him, he cracked an evil smile. "Who feels up to killing a demon?" he said. Most of the villagers smiled the same smile as himself, and agreed. They, with Deyan leading the way, slowly headed into the town. The young man sat up from the ground, with a worryful expression on his face. '_They're going to kill her!? I gotta stop them!_' with that he got up rather painfully holding his ribs, and raced to the village, hoping to get to the baby in time...

...

**A.N.-** Heyo! Like it? Hate it? send me a reveiw and tell me what you think! This is only the first chap, so it's kinda gonna suck till I get the second chap up, then it'll get interesting. What ya think? Oh yeah, next chap describes what Izumi looks like, and what features she has from her demon. Later!


	2. A child's fate

GAH!! Sorry! this was suppose to go up early this morning, but I fell asleep! Sorry Fukurou!!

**Disclaimer:** I no own Naruto, Sakura, Lee, etc. Only my OC's and the plot. Oh, and my version of Tobi.

_**...20 minutes earlier...**_

_"Who feels up to killing a demon?" he said. Most of the villagers smiled the same smile as himself, and agreed. They, with Deyan leading the way, slowly headed into the town. The young man sat up from the ground, with a worryful expression on his face. 'They're going to kill her!? I gotta stop them!' with that he got up rather painfully holding his ribs, and raced to the village, hoping to get to the baby in time..._

_**...present time...**_

The teen ran through the streets, avoiding the houses still on fire. He forced himself to remember where the child was put after the sealing. Still running through the streets, he slowed to a stop infront of the area where the dead were put out of the way. He saw his parents... he felt so sad, seeing one's parents dead. Then it hit him, she was in the church...

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly, he was on the wrong side of town, the church being in the nothern part, he in the eastern. He promised himself he would save the tears and greif till after he saved Izumi. So, he made his way to it as fast as he could... till he ran into someone. He fell flat on his back, aggrivating his ribs even more. "What the hel-... oh, sorry, K'nden-san, I didn't see you there." he said sitting up painfully. "Ugh, no problem, Airyn." answered the seal apprentice disoriented. "What happened to you? And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To get to the baby, they're going to kill her!" he said in a rush, trying to fight the pain from the fall to his injured ribs. "Deyan, the village leader, he did this to me," he said gesturing to the died blood under his nose and on his chin, as well as to the side he was holding. "He thought the sealing would kill her, but when I told him it didn't he did this to me. Now he's leading everyone who wants to kill her to the Church!"

K'nden stood there, wide-eyed, staring at the person not much older than himself. "WHAT!? WHY?" he yelled not beleiving anyone would kill an innocent. The young man smiled a small sad smile at him, "Because she has a demon sealed in her, that's why..." K'nden felt imensley sad, a child to be murdered when she did nothing wrong, it was unthinkable. "We... we have to do something!" he said. He had to do something, he thought that if it was his little brother in the same place of the child, he would save him, like he was going to save this kid now.

The young man smiled at the teen in front of him, watching his face change as he was thinking. "Thank you..." he said in a quite voice, while putting a hand on his shoulder. The teen smiled appreciativly, for the person in front of him letting him help. The young man cleared his throat, and removend his hand from K'ndens' shoulder. "Come on, we have to hurry, Deyan and the others will be at the church soon..." and they nodded to each other, taking off in the direction of the church...

_**...the church...**_

Deyan and the murderous group had made it to the church without to much trouble. "Alright, the _demon_ is in here." he said awaiting their reaction with a smirk. They all screamed and yelled in anticipation and revenge.

Deyan's smirk broadened even more as he turned to make his way through the small crowd infront of the church. Once he made it to the church door, he paused to look at his followers once more. _'The gullible fools. They don't even realize they're killing an innocent, they're to blinded by rage and revenge._' he thought laughing an evil low laugh.

He goes to push on the door and... it's not opening. His face drops all emotion, dumbfounded. It would have been funny had it not been for the situation. "What? The door's blocked?!"

--

_**...not two minutes before...**_

K'nden and Airyn had successfully made it to the church before Deyan and the mob. Unluckily for them, there was a small crowd infront of the door. "What? Why are the doctors and injured outside?" muttered K'nden as he looked at better looking Airyn who shrugged. On their rush to the church, K'nden had torn a peice of his traveling cloak and given it to Airyn to clean up his face, before he used his chakra to heal it. So, now Airyn was back to full health: no broken nose or bruised ribs.

The two walked forward, intending to ask the crowd what was going on. Airyn spotted one of his injured friends and headed over to him. "Liton, what's going on here? Why are all the doctors and injured outside the church?" The younger boy, about 10, looked up to see Airyn and shugged. "I don't know. We were all inside one minute, then some little kid in the back screams fire, so we all rushed outside." He said, leaning on a crutch, tying to stay off his bandaged leg.

Airyn looked up at the building with a confused look, then replied, "I don't see any fire, or smoke for that matter." All the while K'nden nodding with him. Liton only smiled a 'I know' smile. "Yeah, but by the time we figured that out, the doors were already shut and locked." he said pointing over to the doors. "We've been trying to get in for the past ten minutes. We've had no luck yet."

Airyn took in the information and nodded. He started to go over the situation in his mind. Deyan and the villagers were only a few minutes away, the doors were locked, and they had no easy way in. Thank god for his dad being a retired shinobi. "The tower hatch unlocked?" he said with the hint of a smile. Liton only looked at him confused, then replied. "Yeah, it always is. Why?"

"I just found our way in." And with that he took off to the back of the church, with K'nden in tow.

--

Dika was only a 6-year-old kid. He wasn't suppose to be in these kind of situations, yet he was. He's in it, because, he didn't want Izumi to be hurt.

He sat in the corner of the preachers office, the desk against the door, with Izumi in a blanket asleep in his arms. He looked down at her, with her dark brown hair, hazel eyes. He couldn't believe what his dad did to her. Yeah, that's right, His '_father_' is Deyan. He wishes he wasn't, but he can't change that.

Yesterday afternoon, when his father was making the plan to seal the demon, he snuck up to the meeting center door to ease-drop. About half the village was inside. Since, naturaly, 6-year-olds are real nosey(personal experience here D), he heard what his father was planning...

_"I want you to get rid of the demon tomarrow, any means possible, your the only one who can do it." Deyan said in his unusually raspy voice._

_Madasha, the seal master, replied in what sounded like an uncertain voice. "Are you sure about this? The seal I've been working on is still untested, there's a possibility that me an the subject could die, as well as the demon."_

_"I'm positive."_

_"Alright. What about the subject to be used?"_

_"Don't worry, I have one."_

_"Hai, I bid you farwell, I shall see you in the morning. I have many preperations that need to be attended to." After he said that, Dika heard multiple footsteps coming towards the door, so he hurried and got out of the way. Just in time, too. As soon as he pressed his back against the wall and hid his chakra signature with trouble, the double-doors burst open, Madasha walking out with a few retired shinobi, bodygaurds, apparently. He sat there, watching Madasha walk to his temporary home. The man was real tall and had decent muscles, compared to his currently scrawny 4'3. While still staring at him, Madasha covertly turned his head with a knowing smile and winked, showing he knew that he was there the whole time. Dika's face flushed, and he gave back an embarassed smile. _

_Once Madasha and his gaurds turned the corner, he snuck back to the door to listen in on the last bit of the meeting..._

_"... and that's why I suggests we use the Aranumi kid, he's pretty much an orphan as it is." said one of Deyan's advisors._

_"No, he's to old. Madasha said that it would work best on a newborn. Unfortunately, the only newborn we have is Aeka-san's, Izumi."_

_"I see. How do you suppose we get her? Tell Aeka-san and his wife: 'Oh, hey. We need your daughter, she's the only one that'll hold the demon. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, she'll most likely die in the process too.' Yeah, I _really_ see them falling for that." Deyan's other advisor, Annori, said with obvious sarcasm.  
_

_"Shut up you old Witch! ...They don't have to know."_

_"What? Are you uggesting we steal the child and use it to get rid of the demon?" Dika heard one of their neighbors say._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying." his father, Deyan, said with force._

_It was quiet for a few minutes until Dika heard some muttered 'Hai's',and then everyone getting up. By then he started to panic. He quietly shuffled away from the door and when he was far enough away he started to run..._

--

In the end, he wasn't fast enough to go and warn Mister Aeka and his wife about Izumi. That's how he got stuck in this mess in the first place.

He silently thanked Kami that their neighbors house had caught fire and burned, and that when helping them get outside he had burned up his shoulder pretty bad. By the time he had gotten in here, the demon was being sealed. Not long after, they brought in Mr. Madasha and Izumi. They laid him in a corner, with a blanket covering him, and they brought Izumi to the back where the younger kids were. They told one of the other kids to watch her, but they all said they couldn't, because they're leg, back, arm, etc. So I volunteered. They told me to watch her till my father got her, and a I nodded. Them letting me watch her definately made my plan easier. So I stood up with little difficulty and walked to the back heading to the bathroom. Once in there, I set Izumi down on the counter and walked to the hallway. I took in a big breath of air and screamed, "FIRE!!" Needless to say they all beleived me, you could pretty much tell by the way they all scurried out the door as fast as they could. As the last one ran out, he closed the door behind himself. Perfect. I ran up to the door and I pushed the big wooden post across the door, effectively locking it.

Not long after, they figured there was no fire and they started to bang on the door, hoping to unlock it. 'No chance,' I thought, 'no ones going to get in here to hurt Izumi.'

A few minutes later, and here I am, boarded up in the preachers office with Izumi. I smile, knowing I did something good. As I look down at Izumi again, I see her looking up at me with her hazel eyes. I smile at her and she smiles back her cute baby smile.

I still can't beleive that they had sealed a demon in her. The only difference about her is her _tail_. Yeah, she has a tail, I still can't beleive it myself. There it is, swinging about in the blanket. Heh, she's gumming it now, her small black tail.

Lost in thought, I didn't hear the door leading to the tower stairs open. The only reason I found out someone was inside, was because someone ran into a wall, and I snickered, serves them right. I hurriedly ran over to the door and listened...

--

Airyn just about blew they're cover by laughing. He had no choice. You would've laughed too if you saw your friend walk straight into a door. He bit his tongue as he walked through the door a sulking and cursing K'nden had walked into, trying to keep the smile from breaking across his face. He just had to ignore it for now, he'd laugh when this was all done and over with.

They were now in the back hallway, close to the storage room and the office. He was about to go past the office, preferring to check the storage room first, but he stopped infront of the door, hearing some snickering behind it. "Hello?" he asked in a clear but quiet voice. The only answer he got was an 'eep!' and some scurrying away from the door. "Who- ...who's there?" said the voice behind the door. Airyn could tell it was a kids voice, no doubt about it. Only a kids voice was that high pitched.

"Hey, kid, were only here to find Izumi. Have you seen her?" K'nden said cutting off Airyn's thoughts.

"Why? What are you gonna do with her?!" said the kid in a deffensive voice.

"Kid, the only thing were gonna do is get her out of here. I can here Deyan outside now. If we don't hurry, Deyan will kill her and us most likely as well, for trying to save her." Airyn said this time.

"Are you telling the truth? Do you swear?"

"We swear, Dika." Airyn said with a smile. After keeping him talking, he recognised the voice. It was Deyan's own son who was saving Izumi.

"What?! How did you know it was me?!" Dika yelled in what sounded like surprise and shock. Airyn, along with K'nden's help, pushed against the door, opening it.

"Because my dad's a retired shinobi. What did you expect, did you think I was just gonna be some village kid all my life?" Airyn said with a big smile walking through the door. Looking into Dika's eyes he saw tears, happiness, and releif. "Ha. What do we do now? I hear dad at the door, it wont be long until he breaks it down."

"Ok, I got a way out, lets go!" Airyn said, as they all rushed out of the room...

**A.N.**- Bleh. :P How was it? Yeah, I know, I rushed it at the end. What do you expect, I got school in the mornin and all. Tell me what you think? **AND IFYOU JUST READ THIS AND LEAVE WITHOUT A REVIEW TELLING IF IT WAS GREAT OR IF IT SUCKED, I **_**WILL**_**HUNT YOU DOWN!!**

coughcough with that out of the way, I just want to give everyone a head up, the next chap should be out by next week, if school doesn't get in the way to much. K?


End file.
